Shinigami X03
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Ce soir là, lorsque Duo rentra de mission, Quatre se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si cette fois, Duo ne redevenait jamais le Duo bondissant et enjoué qu'ils connaissaient ?


Titre : " Shinigami X03 "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell   
Genre : Angst, torture mentale, POV tout le monde, personnalité double - triple ? - **YAOI**  
Couples : GROS 1+2  
Disclaimer :   
Shin : Pas de changement de ce côté là... j'ai presque fini ma collec' de leurs gundams, mais y sont un tout petit peu plus petits qu'en vrai kwa ^^o.  
**Notes :**  
Shin : C'est parti pour une nouvelle fic !  
Duo : Rien qu'à voir le titre, je la sens mal. Je parie que c'est encore centré sur moi ?  
Shin : Gagné ^^.  
Quatre : Pourquoi n'écris-tu presque que sur Duo, Shin ?  
Shin : Parce que 1/ c'est mon perso préféré 2/ je le cerne très bien parce qu'on se ressemble énormément.  
Duo : Ah bon ? On s'ressemble ?  
Shin : Pas physiquement - enfin si, mais c'est pas de ça que je veux parler ! - c'est surtout mentalement ^^ - nan chuis pas suicidaire ! -. On est un peu pareils, j'ai à peu près le même comportement que toi.  
Heero : Points communs : sont survoltés, sautent dans tous les sens, sont encore plus débiles lorsqu'ils dépriment, se dopent au sucre, planquent plein de bonbons dans leur chambre, adorent faire chier le monde. J'approuve.  
Shin : Nan, c'est plus profond comme analogie ^^. Ah et pis merde, je vais pas non plus vous faire un exposé pour savoir ce que j'ai dans la caboche !  
Wufei : Ca pourrait être intéressant...  
Shin : Allez, assez parlé, place à la fic !  
  
22/02/2003 

* * *

" Shinigami X03 "

_Quatre :_

Lorsque Duo est rentré de mission ce soir là, j'ai su sur-le-champ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je n'avais même pas eu besoin de me servir de mon empathie pour m'en rendre compte. Son sourire répondait à l'appel, mais la lueur de joie qui éclairait habituellement ses yeux avait complètement déserté.   
Et encore, je me demande si le rictus qu'il nous sert est digne de porter le nom de ' sourire '.  
Bref, Duo est rentré de mission, couvert de sang comme très - trop ? - souvent ces derniers temps, complètement harassé et dont le regard nous hurlait ' me parlez pas tant que j'ai pas fait mes 15 heures de sommeil ou Shinigami sera de sortie '. Le message semblait être passé puisque personne ne lui adressa la parole tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
J'ai un peu de mal à l'avouer, mais dans ces moments là, Duo me fait peur.  
Je n'ai pas peur qu'il fasse du mal à l'un d'entre nous, sur ce point je lui fais entièrement confiance.  
J'ai plutôt peur des dégats qu'il pourrait causer à sa propre personne.  
Comment voulez-vous vous empêcher de rapprocher Duo d'un suicidaire dans ces moments là ?  
Même si nous n'en avons jamais parlé, je sais que les autres sont au courant, tout comme je le suis moi-même, de sa schizophrénie.  
Schizophrénie qu'il ne dissimule d'ailleurs qu'à moitié puisqu'il surnomme son autre lui ' Shinigami '.  
Et dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu je l'ai immédiatement pris pour le plus stable mentalement d'entre nous.  
Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de m'inquiéter pour lui.

*****

_Duo :_

Fatigué.  
Crevé.  
Cassé.  
Destroy.  
Démoli.  
Ereinté.  
Harassé.  
Voilà le résumé de mon triste état actuel. Même pas le courage d'aller prendre ma douche.  
...  
Je déteste l'odeur du sang.  
Surtout quand ce sang n'est pas QUE celui de mes victimes.  
Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller vite me décrasser avant que ne ce soit Quatre qui le fasse de force.  
Je pense qu'il s'inquiète suffisamment pour ma pomme pour que je ne l'embête encore avec une blessure superficielle.  
Avec un peu de chance il ne s'en rendra même pas compte.  
Je me lève et entre dans la douche sans entrain. Que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas toujours avoir envie de faire le clown. Pas ma faute si j'ai un coup de pompe en ce moment... après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
...  
Vous savez ce qui est chiant avec les cheveux longs ?  
C'est quand c'est tellement emmélé que plus vous en faites, plus y a de noeuds.  
Conséquence : Ai envie de tout couper.  
Solutions : 1/ je m'éxécute et attends jusqu'à mes 20 piges pour ravoir ma natte  
2/ je vais demander à un de mes aimables coéquipiers de m'aider  
En temps normal je choisis la 2. Je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de me couper la natte. Mais là, ni la 1 ni la 2 ne me tentent.  
Bizarre que Duo Maxwell le baka de service se foute à fuir la compagnie de ses partenaires, hein ?  
Vous trouvez aussi ? Ca me rassure.  
Ca a du bon de me parler à moi même parce qu'entre temps j'ai fini mon démélage sans même m'en rendre compte.  
Je saute dans mon pyjama et rejoins mon lit.  
Un seul mot : DODO.  
Il est 21h43. Les paris sont ouverts : à quelle heure Duo Maxwell ' Mon record est de 18 heures d'affilée après deux nuits blanches dans un placard à balais durant une mission ' va t-il se réveiller ?  
Ca va vous paraître bizarre, mais j'aimerai bien que la réponse soit ' jamais '.  
Bof... ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de me comprendre quand je suis fatigué.  
Ca me donne la migraine et Quatre aime pas me voir prendre de l'aspirine.  
Ca me fait délirer et c'est Wufy qui morfle.  
Il le dit pas mais je sais qu'il m'adore : ).

*****

_Wufei :_

- Winner, tu me dois 100 balles.  
- Quoi ? Ca fait déjà 16 heures ?  
- Aha.  
- Zut alors... parti comme il est, il va battre son record !

Il a l'air de ne s'être rendu compte de rien... J'en mettrai ma main à couper que Maxwell ne dort pas en ce moment. J'irai même plus loin : je suis persuadé qu'il déprime sec en au moment où nous parlons. A le voir passer dans le couloir comme hier soir, un faux sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de cet éclat inquiétant et les vêtements couverts de sang, j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il refaisait une crise de schyzophrénie. Enfin, ce que j'apelle crise, c'est quand après avoir combattu, il ne ' redevient ' plus Duo, mais reste Shinigami. Vous allez probablement me demander comment je suis au courant de ça ? J'ai passé deux semaines sur une mission avec lui, alors entre les retours de combats qui se passaient mal, les cauchemars durant lesquels il hurlait, sans compter les instants où il délirait totalement... J'ai bien failli y passer, un soir. Tout ça parce que je lui avais dit qu'il perdait la tête. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue de sa ' maladie '. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre qu'il réussisse à ' renfermer ' Shinigami et ne surtout pas le déranger. Dans ces moments là, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Et tel que je connais Shinigami, il serait capable de tous nous tuer sans ciller. Il y a des fois où je le plains...

*****

_Duo :_

Pffff...  
Je hais les moments où je déprime comme ça.  
Vous savez, ce genre de périodes où vous en avez tellement marre que tout ce que vous avez envie de faire, c'est prendre un flingue et butter tout ce qui bouge.  
Bin c'est à peu près ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.  
C'est peut être aussi pour ça que j'ai verrouillé ma porte.  
Pour m'empêcher de tuer le premier qui entrera.  
Je sais que dans ces moments là, je suis dangereux. Autant pour moi que pour mon entourage.  
C'est pour ça que je préfère m'isoler.  
D'autant plus que, n'ayant dormi que deux heures à cause d'un autre putain de cauchemar de mes deux, je suis d'humeur fracassante.  
Et en plus j'ai la dalle.  
Je n'ose même pas me lever de mon lit.  
J'ai trop peur de ce ' qu'il ' pourrait faire si jamais je tombais sur un des quatre autres.  
Le pire, c'est de voir à quel point on est impuissant dans ces moments là.  
Au moins suis-je encore capable de penser.  
Mais je ne contrôle plus mon corps.  
C'est ' lui ' qui s'en charge.  
Enfin, pas tout à fait. Il suffit d'un tout petit truc de rien du tout pour déclencher sa colère.  
La dernière fois, quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais au milieu d'une base en ruines, entouré de cadavres calcinés, déchiquetés, de carcasses de MS encore fumantes et, pire que tout :  
J'avais du sang jusqu'aux chevilles.  
Je pataugeais dans le sang de ' ses ' victimes.  
J'espère qu'il va vite se ' renfermer ', je ne tiens pas à passer toute ma journée sur mon lit.  
Et puis, c'est morbide comme ambiance.  
Imaginez vous que le simple fait de vous lever puisse entraîner votre suicide.  
C'est un peu étrange, mais lorsqu' ' il ' a les commandes, je déprime. Et dès qu'il ' rentre ', c'est le retour au Duo Maxwell traditionnel.  
Je ferai peut-être mieux de dormir.  
Il me fera sûrement faire de nouveaux cauchemars, mais au moins il ne sera pas prêt à tuer si quelqu'un passe ma porte.  
Et avec un peu de chance, il se calmera et ' rentrera ' sans broncher.  
Avec un peu de chance, bien sûr.  
Je me demande pourquoi il est aussi en colère en ce moment...  
Il doit être frustré.  
...  
Ca c'est typique Maxwellien : même dans une situation dramatique, je trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour et de parler de cul.  
Je suis vraiment un obsédé.  
Hum... mauvaise idée de penser au sexe quand Shinigami est de sortie.  
Si si, j'vous jure... la dernière fois, quand j'ai repris les commandes, j'étais à deux doigts de violer un Ozzie.  
AAAAAAH ARRETER DE PENSER !  
DO-DO !

*****

_Heero :_

Baka.  
Ca fait 20 heures qu'il est rentré et il dort toujours.  
J'ai bien envie d'aller abréger sa ' petite ' sieste, histoire de lui rapeller qu'en temps normal, la première chose à faire en revenant de mission est de taper son rapport.  
J'ai bien envie, mais ça s'arrête là.  
Je veux bien mourir dans l'autodestruction de mon Gundam pour la réussite d'une mission.  
Je veux bien mourir dans un duel contre Zechs pour ' divergence d'opinion '.  
Je veux bien mourir dans une mission sur une base d'Oz.  
Mais mourir des mains de Shinigami, c'est hors de question.  
La schizophrénie de Duo m'a sauté aux yeux la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Shinigami prend les commandes à partir du moment où Duo tient une arme.  
Ce n'est pas Duo que j'ai rencontré ce jour là sur le port. Pas plus que la balle que j'ai reçu dans le bras ne venait de lui.  
C'était Shinigami.  
J'ai véritablement rencontré Duo après qu'il soit venu me libérer de l'Alliance, sur le bateau d'Howard.  
Je me demande souvent comment Duo et Shinigami font pour ne pas s'entredéchirer.  
Ils sont bien trop différents pour être contenus dans la même personne.  
Ce n'est pas logique.  
Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

*****

_Quatre :_

22 heures qu'il n'est pas réapparu.  
J'aurai bien aimé me persuader qu'il dormait, et rien de plus.  
Mais voilà : mon empathie me hurle la présence de Shinigami dans la maison.  
Depuis que je connais Duo, c'est la première fois que Shinigami domine aussi longtemps en dehors d'une mission.  
J'espère juste que Duo reprendra le dessus avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.  
C'est horrible de se dire ça. Vous - essayez - de vaquer normalement à vos occupations, vous - essayez - d'ignorer qu'un de vos compagnons est en ce moment tiraillé entre les deux parties de lui-même, et malgré tous vos efforts, cette petite voix vous hurle que le Dieu de la Mort guette.  
C'est affolant.  
De plus, sa présence est loin d'être discrète.  
Moi qui croyais ne jamais pouvoir ressentir une présence aussi fort que je ressents celle d'Heero...  
Si vous voulez une comparaison claire et nette pour vous qui n'êtes pas empathe - Dieu vous en garde -, la présence de quelqu'un de ' normal ' comme Wufei peut être comparée à un requin dans une piscine olympique.  
Celle d'Heero, disons quelque chose de plus gros...  
Un orque.  
En temps normal, Duo a à peu près la même présence qu'Heero.   
Mais quand il s'agit de Shinigami, c'est une baleine dans une piscine que je vois.  
Impossible donc de passer à côté.  
Et sa présence est si dérangeante, si obsédante...  
A un tel point que je sais pertinemment que je ne fermerai pas l'oeil de la nuit.  
J'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre.  
Voir comment il va, s'il ne s'est pas mutilé.  
L'aider à reprendre le contrôle, lui montrer que je suis là.  
Mais je sais bien le danger que je cours. Et le seul fait qu'il me vienne à l'idée de m'approcher ne serait-ce que de la porte de la chambre de Duo est inconcevable.  
S'approcher de lui, c'est comme si un poisson allait mordre à un hameçon fluo entouré d'une cinquante de panneaux clignotants et aussi voyants que les tenues de Réléna disant ' Danger ', ' Ici mort certaine ', ' Vous courrez à votre perte ' et autres avertissements plus que compréhensibles.  
Ce serait carrément du suicide.  
Je me sens impuissant face à la douleur qui émane de notre Duo. Il souffre tellement, il se sent faible, inutile face à la puissance de Shinigami. Cette partie de lui l'écrase, le réduit au rang de moins que rien, l'obsède. Il sait combien elle est dangereuse et il sait de quelles ignominies elle est capable.  
Shinigami pourrait tuer tous les gens que Duo aime, jusqu'au dernier, et tout cela sans même cligner des yeux.  
Dans l'unique but de tuer, encore et encore.  
Il n'y a que dans le meurtre que Shinigami est vivant.

*****

_Duo :_

Je hais la nuit.  
Parce que la nuit c'est les ténèbres.  
Et les ténèbres c'est la mort.  
Et la mort c'est Shinigami.  
Et je sais que c'est encore lui qui a les commandes.  
Je sais aussi que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'il est là pour que ce soit normal.  
Pourtant, j'ai fait tout ce que je fais d'habitude pour le chasser.  
Je me suis changé, lavé, je n'ai plus une seule trace de sang sur moi, je ne porte pas d'armes et...  
Merde.  
Ma blessure.  
Celui qui m'a tiré dessus s'est enfui en courant et a quitté la base avant qu'elle n'explose.  
Shinigami est en colère contre lui.  
Il réclame sa vengeance.  
Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eue, il restera.  
Shinigami veut du sang.  
Si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, c'est lui qui me dominera.  
Jusqu'à ce que...  
Jusqu'à ce que le dernier recours soit de tuer un de mes compagnons.  
Et si ça ne suffit pas...  
Je passerai aussi à la casserole.  
C'est avec toutes les précautions du monde que je quitte mon lit. Il est 2 heures du matin. Les autres doivent sûrement dormir.  
Parfait.  
Je sors sur la pointe des pieds et descends les escaliers tout aussi silencieusement.  
Merde.  
La cuisine est allumée.

*****

_Quatre :_

J'avais raison.  
Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir.  
Il était presque 2 heures du matin lorsque je suis descendu me préparer un thé à la cuisine.  
C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir Shinigami s'approcher de moi...  
Ca doit être la fatigue.

*****

_Duo :_

Je me force à ne pas regarder à l'intérieur de la cuisine lorsque je passe devant sans aucun bruit.  
Si Shinigami voit un être vivant, il réclamera sa vie.  
Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à l'un de mes coéquipiers.  
Surtout qu'il y a 90% de chances pour que ce soit Quatre.  
Je sais qu'il a des problèmes avec son empathie quand Shinigami est là.  
J'atteints la porte d'entrée sans problèmes mais me retiens de crier victoire.  
Ils ne seront réellement hors de danger que lorsque je serai à l'intérieur de Deathscythe et loin d'ici.  
Je rejoins le hangar que nous avons aménagé dans une grotte non loin de la planque et grimpe jusqu'au cockpit.  
Shinigami réclame sa vengeance.  
Oui mais voilà : ni lui ni moi n'avons la moindre petite idée de l'endroit où peut se trouver ce putain de Ozzie.  
Il va falloir improviser.  
En général, quand Shinigami veut une proie bien spécifique et qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour l'empêcher de devenir fou de rage.  
Lui donner cette dose de sang au centuple.

*****

_Heero :_

Un bruit.  
La porte de la chambre voisine s'est ouverte, j'en suis persuadé.  
Ce dont je suis également persuadé, c'est que l'occupant de cette chambre ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.  
Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et le suit.  
C'est avec autant de succès que lui que j'évite de nous faire repérer par un Quatre décidément trop épuisé pour s'aperçevoir de notre petit manège.  
Comme je l'avais prévu, il se dirige vers notre hangar.  
Trois minutes plus tard, Deathscythe décolle.  
Il va donner à Shinigami sa ration de sang.

******

_Duo :_

Heureusement qu'il y a une base Ozzie encore sur pied à proximité.  
Plus on approche et plus j'ai du mal à empêcher Shinigami de sortir, là, maintenant, tout de suite.  
Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines et je sens mon coeur battre la chamade.  
La vision d'un proche combat a toujours eu cet effet là sur Shinigami.  
Une excitation sans limites.  
Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui lui plaisait autant dans ces effusions de sang, alors que ce que moi je demande, après tout, ce n'est que la paix et la fin de ces batailles sans queue ni tête.  
Parfois je me demande aussi comment il se fait que Shinigami se retrouve à partager le corps de quelqu'un de si différent de lui.  
Mais bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai jeté l'éponge, je ne cherche plus à comprendre ni ses actes, ni ses envies.  
Shinigami a beau être une partie de moi, il n'en reste pas moins un étranger.

*****

_Heero :_

Comme je le pensais, il se dirige vers la base d'Oz la plus proche.  
Je cacherai mon Gundam dans les montagnes à proximité pour suivre le combat.  
Si jamais les choses tournent mal, j'interviendrai.  
Le seul problème est qu'il faut impérativement que je rentre avant Duo.  
S'il rentre au hangar le premier et s'aperçoit de l'absence de Wing, il devinera immédiatement que je l'ai suivi.  
Je pourrai très bien inventer une excuse bidon, dire que j'ai reçu un ordre de mission exceptionnel.  
Mais Duo a une impressionnante faculté à discerner le faux du vrai.  
Alors que nous arrivons à l'endroit qui ne sera plus que ruines et désolation dans peu de temps, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je l'ai suivi.  
Duo est l'Assassin Parfait.  
Autrement dit, quelqu'un qui peut parfaitement se débrouiller seul.  
Mouais... n'oublions tout de même pas qu'il est schyzophrène...  
Et qu'il n'a aucun contrôle sur cette autre partie de lui.  
Partie qui se réveillera au moment où Deathscythe sortira sa faux thermique.  
Je vous souhaite de ne jamais voir le visage de Duo lorsqu'il combat.  
C'est traumatisant.  
Il sourit.  
Il rit même parfois.  
Et dans ses yeux brille cette lueur de joie, de bonheur, d'extase que ressent Shinigami.  
Comment peut on prendre un plaisir si barbare à tuer ?  
Et puis, son visage déformé par la démence a quelque chose qui vous glace le sang dans les veines.  
Il n'en est pas moins enlaidi, oh, ça non.  
Mais cette beauté n'a rien de comparable avec l'habituelle chaleur que dégage Duo.  
C'est une beauté dangeureuse, inquiétante. Mortelle.  
Et ce soir, le carnage qu'il va faire ne sera probablement qu'à peine comparable à tout ce qu'il a fait avant.  
Shinigami a ' mariné ' durant plus de 20 heures dans un état de colère incroyable, à en voir les yeux de Duo.  
Hum ? Comment je le sais ?  
C'est dans ces moments là que Duo a les yeux rouges.  
Je pense que le Duo non schizophrène a normalement les yeux bleus.  
Je pense que votre QI est assez élevé pour comprendre que le rouge ajouté au bleu donne du violet.  
Ce qui expliquerait l'impossible teinte améthyste de ses iris.  
Je me demande ce qui a pu mettre Shinigami dans un tel état de colère...  
La dernière fois que Duo l'a vraiment été, ses yeux n'avaient viré qu'au pourpre.  
Mais pour qu'ils deviennent écarlates...  
Il a dû se passer quelque chose.

*****

_Duo :_

Je vois la base au loin.  
Et là, effet inévitable de la ' sortie ' de Shinigami :  
Je vois rouge.  
C'est vraiment flippant.  
Le pire c'est que c'est comme ça, soudainement.  
Imaginez ma réaction lorsque ça m'est arrivé la première fois.  
La première fois...  
C'était ce jour là...  
Je ne devais pas encore avoir 6 ans.  
J'étais encore sur L2.  
La bande de Solo et moi venions de commettre un nouveau larcin, parmi tant d'autres. Je ne sais plus lequel.  
Toujours est il qu'en nous enfuyant du ' lieu du crime ', je me suis fait coincer dans une ruelle par deux hommes.  
Pas besoin d'être un adulte pour voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient complètement ivres.  
Pas besoin d'être un adulte non plus pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire.  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un l'un d'eux a posé sa main sur mon épaule.  
Puis j'ai vu rouge.  
Sans que je ne contrôle rien, j'ai vu une main qui était la mienne, s'emparer d'un morceau de verre traînant près de mes pieds.  
Et j'ai frappé.  
Encore et encore.  
C'est traumatisant de se dire que vous avez tué pour la première fois de votre vie à seulement cinq ans.  
Au moins Shinigami avait-il le mérite de me défendre.  
Mais il n'est pas obligé d'être aussi violent...  
Quand ma vision est redevenue normale, j'étais au milieu de deux masses informes, et des lambeaux de chair étaient dispersés autour de moi.  
J'ai vu mes mains couvertes de ce sang qui n'est pas le mien.  
Et là j'ai eu une réaction normale pour un gosse - une fois n'est pas coutume - : j'ai quitté cet endroit sinistre en courant et pleurant.  
Solo a tenté pendant des années de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.  
Je ne lui ai jamais dit.  
Jamais.  
Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.  
J'ai peur de la façon dont réagirait Shinigami s'il savait que quelqu'un est au courant.  
Oui mais si je n'en parle à personne, je ne pourrai jamais me débarasser de ce monstre tout seul.  
J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier d'une spirale infernale, qui tourne, tourne, finit et recommence sans discontinuer.  
C'est flippant de se dire qu'on a perdu le contrôle de son existence, de son destin.  
C'est flippant de penser à quoi ressemblera cet endroit quand Shinigami en aura fini.

*****

_Heero :_

J'ai posé mon Gundam juste au sommet de la montagne et observe.  
Deathscythe vient juste de se poser.  
Il est sur le toit d'une base, immobile, droit, majestueux et fier.  
La première fois qu'il a fait ça, je me suis demandé pourquoi.  
Mais je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre.  
Shinigami nargue ses proies.  
Une telle cruauté n'est pas humaine.  
Une telle cruauté n'est pas digne de Duo.  
Je crois que c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était schyzophrène.  
Les alarmes retentissent.  
Même de là où je suis, je peux entendre les haut-parleurs brailler le désormais célèbre : " C'est un Gundam ! ".  
Parfois je me dis que les Ozzies sont vraiment stupides.  
Que s'attendaient ils à voir ? La petite sirène ?  
Oula... je commence à parler comme Duo...  
Bref, en cinq minutes, Deathscythe est entouré de Leos, Virgos et Ariès.  
Ca promet d'être un sacré combat.  
La faux thermique s'allume, et les carcasses de titanium commencent à sauter dans tous les sens.  
Lorsque j'ai lu pour la première fois le fichier des caractéristiques de Deathscythe, je n'ai pas cru la phrase qui louait son agilité.  
Mais maintenant je me rends compte que cette phrase n'est même pas à la mesure de la réalité.  
Deathscythe est de loin le plus agile, discret et furtif de tous les Gundams.  
Il est assez paradoxal de qualifier une masse de 17 mètres de Gundamium pour je n'ose imaginer combien de tonnes, de ' gracieuse '.  
Mais je ne trouve aucun autre qualificatif.  
C'est une véritable danse de mort qu'il nous exécute, évitant les tirs sans le moindre problème, montant dans les airs lorsque le sol devient trop chargé, faisant tourbillonner sa faux et détruisant parfois 6 ou 7 MS d'un seul coup.  
Une danse qu'il est très dangereux de regarder de trop près.  
Le combat est presque terminé, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de MS.  
Je vais rentrer.  
Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis venu.  
Ce qui m'a poussé à venir veiller sur lui.  
Serait-ce... ce que Quatre apelle ' inquiétude ' ?

*****

_Duo :_

Ma vision et mon pouls redeviennent peu à peu normaux.  
Je le sens s'éloigner...  
Je sens sa main glaciale lâcher son emprise sur mon esprit et mon coeur.  
Il est satisfait.  
C'est alors que je me rends compte du paysage de désolation qui m'entoure.  
...  
Le soleil est en train de se lever.  
Quelle ironie !  
L'aurore, représentante de la renaissance, ne nous dévoile ce matin qu'un champ de ruines dans lequel sont disséminés quelques centaines de corps mutilés.  
Carbonisés dans les explosions.  
Ecrasés par les bâtiments écroulés.  
Transpercés par les balles.  
Je sais que c'est de sa faute, et pourtant à chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de ses actes.  
Je culpabilise.  
Je m'en veux de ne pas être capable de maîtriser sa colère.  
Je fais décoller Deathscythe et pars à toute vitesse vers le hangar.  
Je n'ai pas très envie de raconter mon aventure nocturne aux autres.  
Ce n'est pas très glorieux comme récit.  
Je suis loin d'en être fier.

*****

_Heero :_

Les autres dorment encore.  
Parfait.  
Il faut que je parle à Duo.  
Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

*****

_Duo :_

Me voilà enfin à la planque.  
Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une douche et un bon petit déjeuner !  
Surtout avec un enquiquinage Wufyen en prime.  
C'est étrange comme je suis de bonne humeur lorsque Shinigami n'est pas là.  
Quelques fois ça me fait peur...  
J'ai l'impression d'oublier les atrocités qu'il commet en mon nom...  
Je passe la porte et entre sur la pointe des pieds.  
Tout est sombre, et pourtant il y a une petite lumière dans le salon.  
Quatre a sûrement oublié de l'éteindre en allant se coucher.  
J'entre dans le salon et tombe nez à nez avec Heero.

- Tiens, salut Heero ! Dis donc, tu es levé de bonne heure !

*****

_Heero :_

Il rentre.  
Il n'a fait aucun bruit, mais je le sens.  
Je n'arrive pas à expliquer ça... le ' sixième sens ' du Soldat peut-être ?  
Toujours est-il qu'il rentre et qu'il vient dans le salon comme prévu, attiré par la lumière.

- Tiens, salut Heero ! Dis donc, tu es levé de bonne heure !

Au moins, je suis sûr d'une chose : c'est bien notre Duo que j'ai en face de moi.

- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Balade nocturne, j'arrivais pas à dormir.  
- I run, I hide but I never lie...  
- Hein ?  
- Tu es fort pour dire cette phrase, mais quand il s'agit d'appliquer.

J'ai touché juste.

- D'où viens-tu ?  
- Je suis allé me défouler sur une base Ozzie.

C'est très facile d'obtenir la vérité venant de Duo quand on le connaît bien. Aucun d'entre nous ici n'ignore son aversion pour le mensonge.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Hey, c'est quoi ce délire ? Un interrogatoire ?  
- En quelque sorte.

*****

_Duo :_

Uh oh...  
Je crois bien que je suis découvert...

- Je dois te parler de deux choses.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil qu'il me désigne. J'ai l'horrible impression de ne plus être maître de ce que je fais.  
Je ne vois plus que ces deux yeux cobalt devant moi.

- Duo, j'ai une question importante à te poser. Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je le saurai.

Gloups.

- Es-tu schizophrène ?

*****

_Heero :_

Je vois ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Il doit voir que je m'en suis aperçu car il les bloque l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de stopper le tremblement. Je vois la panique dans ses yeux. Il a peur d'avouer ?

- Je... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Il n'a pas l'air très disposé à avouer... bien, on va se la jouer ' interrogatoire de police '.

- Quand tu reviens des missions, tu t'isoles et ne descends pas pendant plusieurs heures. Tu as l'air fatigué, à l'article de la mort, mais surtout j'ai l'impression que c'est une colère et une tristesse sans bornes qui t'habitent.

Pas de réaction.

- Lorsque tu combats, ton visage est déformé par la colère, et tout ce que je vois dans tes yeux devenus rouges, c'est le plaisir que tu prends à ôter la vie.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y prends pas de plaisir ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
- C'est vrai. Tu n'aimes pas tuer. Shinigami aime.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux ont une expression de peur et de panique indescriptible.  
Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de le voir dans cet état ?

- Quand c'est Shinigami qui est aux commandes... je ne peux répondre de rien, commence t-il. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est penser. Ce n'est plus moi qui contrôle mon corps, c'est lui, tout seul. Il était tellement en colère hier soir que je n'ai pas pu reprendre le dessus sur lui. Alors je suis allé attaquer cette base pour le calmer. Je ne fais pas ça dans l'unique but de me débarasser de lui ! crache t-il. Si je fais ça, c'est avant tout pour l'empêcher de vous tuer pour avoir le sang qu'il demande !  
- Alors j'avais raison.

Il baisse la tête et la prend entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le voir dans cet état me peine tellement... j'ai envie de m'approcher de lui, de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler... j'en ai seulement envie, mais au moment où je sors de cette semi-torpeur, il est en train de pleurer contre mon épaule, et mes bras sont autour de sa taille. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'endure Heero ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de tuer, je te le jure ! Mais tous mes efforts sont vains ! Shinigami était tellement en colère hier soir, je suis sûr que si j'étais seulement sorti de ma chambre il vous aurait tous tués ! J'ai tellement peur qu'il vous fasse du mal ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis allé détruire cette base, juste pour vous protéger de lui ! Pour endiguer sa colère et pour enfin reprendre le contrôle !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'avais compris depuis bien longtemps. Le principal pour le moment c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit blessé... et que tu sois en vie.  
- ... Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Est-ce que... ça te dérange que je reste encore un peu dans tes bras ?

Je ne réponds pas sur le coup. Sa requête me surprend tellement. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est l'envie que j'ai d'accepter de le garder contre moi... Et ce n'est même pas une envie, c'est un besoin que j'ai de le sentir dans mes bras.

- C'est que... j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre en ce moment, me confesse t-il. J'ai l'impression que Shinigami s'est... endormi.  
- Oui.  
- Oui ?  
- Oui, tu peux rester comme ça.

Il a l'air soulagé... pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais réagir ainsi, Duo ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas senti le droit de refuser ta demande ? Dis-moi Duo. Quel est ce sentiment qui monte en moi et qui me pousse à vouloir te protéger ? 

- Merci.

Sans briser notre étreinte, nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Le temps passa incroyablement vite, sans que nous ne disions un seul mot. Je crois que c'est lorsque Duo s'est endormi contre moi que j'ai compris. C'est ce matin là que j'ai pris conscience non seulement de mes réels sentiments à l'égard de celui que je croyais être seulement mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai également compris le but de l'existence de Shinigami. Shinigami est là pour protéger Duo. Le Duo que nous connaissons, celui qui fait des blagues débiles, fait enrager Wufei à longueur de journée et sourit non stop, n'est que le mélange du vrai Duo et de Shinigami. Le véritable Duo, c'est ce matin là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. C'est ce matin que j'ai fait la connaissance de ce garçon fragile, timide et sensible. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'est lui que j'aimais. Je n'aime pas Shinigami. Je peux même affirmer que je le hais, parce qu'il rend mon Duo malheureux et le force à se faire passer pour un clown pour dissimuler sa vraie nature. Je pense qu'il faudra que Duo et moi ayons une conversation sérieuse lorsqu'il sera réveillé.   
Minute...  
Ai-je bien dit que j'aimais Duo ?  
Que j'aimais le Duo qui est en ce moment dans mes bras ?  
Cela expliquerait tout... mon inquiétude, ce pourquoi je l'ai suivi, cette envie de l'avoir toujours près de moi et ce désir de le protéger.  
De le protéger de Shinigami.

*****

_Duo :_

Je me sens bien...  
Ca fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien...  
C'était quand la dernière fois déjà ?  
Quand j'ai dormi avec Solo, le soir où Shinigami s'est manifesté la première fois.  
Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant senti en sécurité...  
J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Quand je suis comme ça, je me sens invincible.  
Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas la personne qui me tient dans ses bras qui est invincible ?  
Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Heero aie accepté de me garder contre lui. Je ne m'en plains d'ailleurs pas. Je n'ose imaginer ma réaction s'il avait refusé.  
Probablement aurais-je souhaité m'enfoncer à cent pieds sous terre.  
Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions stupides.  
Shinigami est loin et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je me sens en paix avec moi-même.  
Conclusion : profiter au max de ce moment privilégié.  
Je crois même que je pourrais m'endormir...

*****

_Heero :_

Je décide finalement d'amener Duo jusqu'à sa chambre. Les autres risqueraient de se poser des questions s'ils nous voyaient ainsi enlacés sur le canapé du salon.  
Quatre ne me lâcherait plus et Wufei hurlerait à qui mieux mieux qu'il ' ne veut pas savoir '.   
Je me contorsionne pour me lever sans lâcher Duo puis le soulève.  
Il est tellement léger ! On dirait une plume !  
Je monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et arrive finalement dans sa chambre.  
Je l'allonge sur son lit et rabbats les couvertures sur lui.  
Mais au moment où je le lâche, c'est un gémissement de pur désespoir qui me fait me raviser.  
Son visage auparavant paisible a l'air si triste maintenant.  
Ni une ni deux, je suis assis près de lui et tiens ses mains dans les miennes.  
Vois ce que tu as fait de moi Duo, vois le masque du Soldat-Parfait en miettes à mes pieds.  
Vois comment tu m'as rendu, en un instant, aussi sensible que toi.  
Vois comme je suis inquiet.  
Comment fais-tu pour faire changer les gens à ce point ?  
Comment fais-tu, Duo, pour réduire des années d'entrainement et de conditionnement à néant ?  
Quel est ton secret, ange de la mort ?

*****

_Quatre :_

C'est étrange.  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai l'impression que tout autour de moi avait été chamboulé.  
Depuis que je connais Heero, jamais il n'avait été aussi paisible que maintenant.  
Quoi qu'un tout petit peu inquiet.  
Inquiet ? Heero ? Quel miracle a bien pu arriver pour rendre Heero inquiet ?  
D'après la sérénité et l'impression de sécurité qui émanent de Duo, je pense que notre petit diable a de fortes chances d'être le déclencheur de ce miracle.  
Et pourtant j'ai senti une gigantesque colère chez Duo pendant la nuit.  
Heero aussi a dû jouer un rôle important dans ce radical changement d'humeur...  
En tous cas, quelque chose me dit que nous ferions mieux de les laisser en paix en tous les deux.  
L'Assassin Parfait et le Soldat-Parfait...  
Qui aurait cru que ces deux là trouveraient un jour un terrain d'entente ?

*****

_Wufei :_

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.  
La maison n'a jamais été aussi calme hormis quand Maxwell était absent.  
Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il dorme : on n'entend pas ronfler.  
Que peut encore bien faire cet imbécile ?  
S'il nous prépare encore un sale coup je...  
Hum... dans l'état où il était à son retour, il est très possible qu'il soit encore terré dans un coin de sa chambre.  
En plein duel contre son autre lui.  
J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais... je prie pour qu'il s'en sorte.  
Perdre Maxwell, c'est perdre l'âme de l'équipe.  
C'est grâce à lui si nous sommes tous ensemble aujourd'hui.  
C'est grâce à son sourire et à son naturel social.  
Je sais que s'il venait à mourir, je le regretterai. Même s'il m'a fait subir au centuple toutes les tortures de Meiran, j'en suis venu à le considérer comme un ami.  
J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt parmi nous.  
J'ai une incroyable envie de bouffer du ricain ce midi...

*****

_Trowa :_

Quatre a l'air de mieux se porter.  
Et si Quatre se porte bien, cela veut dire que l'humeur générale de la maison est positive.  
Les humeurs matinales fracassantes de Wufei n'influencent jamais Quatre.  
La force de l'habitude.  
Quant à moi, je suis en forme.  
J'en conclus donc que Heero et Duo vont mieux.  
Tous les deux.  
Heero étant mon meilleur ami, il m'a parlé de cette étrange symbiose entre Duo et lui.  
Il m'a avoué qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand Duo était triste ou en colère.  
Il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois lorsque notre petit diable était heureux.  
Le jour et la nuit.  
Deux âmes torturées.  
Deux enfants cachés derrière des masques.  
Deux enfants refusant l'un comme l'autre de montrer leurs larmes.  
Ces deux là étaient faits pour se rencontrer.  
Je n'en ai jamais douté.

*****

_Duo :_

Je viens juste de me réveiller.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi et franchement, je m'en fous.  
Tout ce qui compte, c'est que pendant tout ce temps, Heero est resté avec moi.  
Pourquoi ? Lui qui est pourtant si froid d'habitude...  
Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à accepter ma demande ? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas repoussé ?  
Je me redresse dans mon lit et me frotte les yeux.   
Je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il m'observe. Je sens le poids de son regard sur moi.

- Bien dormi ?  
- Oui, c'est grâce à toi. Merci.

J'essaie de lui sourire, mais le coeur n'y est pas.  
Je me pose toujours les mêmes questions.  
Pourquoi ?

*****

_Heero :_

Quelque chose ne va pas.  
Je sens qu'il va mieux, je le vois dans son regard, mais il a l'air tourmenté par quelque chose.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il se pose les questions que je me suis moi-même posées ce matin, lorsqu'il s'est endormi ?  
Et si c'est le cas, se pourrait-il que la réponse soit la même ?  
J'en suis le premier surpris, mais en ce moment, je n'ai envie de faire qu'une seule et unique chose :  
l'embrasser.  
Une poignée de secondes plus tard, je l'embrasse chastement au coin des lèvres.  
Alors que je réalise ce que je viens de faire, la vision que j'ai de Duo me glace sur place.  
Incompréhension.  
Surprise.  
Peur.  
Interrogation.

- Pourquoi ?!

*****

_Duo :_

Pourquoi ?!  
Pourquoi a t-il agi de la sorte ?

- Duo, écoute moi.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je recule en le voyant s'approcher de moi. Il doit s'être aperçu de mon geste car il repose la main qu'il allait tendre vers moi sur son genou.

- Je crois avoir compris Shinigami. Je sais pourquoi il est là à présent. Et j'ai découvert qui tu étais vraiment. Shinigami n'est là que pour te protéger, Duo.  
- Pour me protéger ?! Et c'est en me contrôlant, me faisant vivre ce cauchemar éveillé et tuant toutes les personnes que j'aime qu'il veut me protéger ?! Heero, excuse-moi mais ton histoire ne tient pas la route !  
- Laisse-moi finir. Ce matin j'ai eu dans mes bras un enfant fragile et sensible qui ne demandait qu'un peu de protection. Cet enfant n'a jamais eu de chance et a vu disparaître un à un tous ceux qui étaient chers à son coeur et à sa mémoire. Alors, pour se rendre plus fort, pour ne plus souffrir et pour se protéger de ce chagrin, il a développé une seconde partie de lui-même qu'il a nommée Shinigami. Cet enfant a grandi dans l'ombre du Dieu de la Mort, caché derrière un masque, faisant croire à tous qu'il était en réalité quelqu'un de gai et d'insouciant. Mais ce matin, je n'ai rencontré ni Shinigami ni le masque de Duo Maxwell, mais Duo Maxwell lui-même. Et ce matin, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que c'était cet enfant malheureux que je chérissais plus que tout. Alors j'ai laissé tomber mes barrières et j'ai cédé à sa demande. Sans même le savoir, je venais de lui offrir ma protection éternelle. Duo... si quelqu'un remplace Shinigami, si quelqu'un te protège à sa place, tu n'auras plus besoin de lui. Laisse-moi devenir cette personne Duo, laisse-moi prendre sa place. Laisse-moi veiller sur toi comme je l'ai fait ce matin, je t'en prie.  
- Comment es-tu capable de faire ça Heero ?  
- Comment ?  
- Comment as-tu pu me percer à jour comme tu viens de le faire ? Et moi qui pensais que tu n'y entendais rien aux sentiments humains, tu cachais bien ton jeu.  
- ...  
- Finalement, je crois que tu me connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. C'est un peu effrayant comme idée. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger.

Je laisse planer le silence. Ce qu'il vient de me dire n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déclaration en bonne et dûe forme.  
Que devrais-je faire, refuser ou accepter ?  
Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'aimer...  
Mais une chose est certaine : j'ai besoin de lui.  
Pas seulement pour foutre Shinigami à la porte, non.  
Pour savoir enfin qui je suis. Pour arrêter de croire que je suis un farceur invétéré.  
Il est grand temps que je me regarde bien en face dans le miroir.  
Il est grand temps que je découvre la vérité.

- Heero. Sois cette personne, apprends-moi à me connaître. Apprends-moi qui je suis.  
- Duo... je crois que... que je... que je suis...  
- Ecoute Heero, laissons pour le moment les sentiments de côté. On a déjà compris quel allait être notre but : je vais t'aider à vivre sans tes barrières, et tu vas m'aider à vivre sans Shinigami. Le plus important dans la vie, c'est d'avoir un but, le reste est secondaire. Alors... pour ce qui concerne nos sentiments... on en parlera plus tard... quand on sera sûrs. Parce que, je dois t'avouer qu'avec toute cette histoire, je me sens un peu embrouillé.  
- C'est simple.

Il me prend doucement la main et l'embrasse.

- Je m'apelle Duo Maxwell, enchanté, dit-il.  
- Heero Yuy, à votre service, répondis-je, jouant le jeu.  
- Et bien, mon cher Heero Yuy, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas mieux connaissance ?  
- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !  
- ...  
- ...  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

*****

_Quatre :_

Heero et Duo sont restés ensemble toute la journée. Parfois l'on entendait rire en passant devant la chambre, parfois l'on entendait pleurer.  
Je crois qu'il se sont décidés à vider leur sac et à se raconter tout l'un sur l'autre.  
Ils ont enfin compris qu'il était inutile de se cacher derrière un masque.  
Du moins après le jour où l'on rencontre la personne capable de jouer le rôle de ce masque.  
Ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre et je crois que pour eux, c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils se sont rencontrés.  
Ces deux là sont indiscociables.  
Tellement différents en apparence, mais tellement semblables en profondeur.  
Je crois que jamais la Terre n'a porté de personnes plus succeptibles qu'eux de porter le qualificatif d' " âmes soeurs ".  
Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveront le bonheur.  
Duo apportera à Heero le morceau de soleil dont son coeur a besoin, Heero aidera Duo a exorciser son passé, tous deux se complèteront et combleront leurs vides.  
Jusqu'au jour où tous deux seront enfin complets.  
Et ce jour là...  
Ce jour là...  
Ils auront la force de tout affronter.

  
FIN

Notes ( à 01h24 ) :

Shin : AAAAH ! Enfin une bonne chose de faite !  
Duo : Tu chômes pas en ce moment toi !  
Shin : En effet ! CHUIS TROP FIERE DE CETTE FIC !  
Wufei : Maurait étonné...  
Duo : Merci pour la torture mentale...  
Shin : Arrête de râler ! Merde mais... CETTE FIC PUE L'EAU DE ROSE !  
Trowa : Tu me dois 100 balles Heero.  
Heero : Zut... elle s'en est rendue compte.  
Shin : Sans m'en aperçevoir j'ai versé dans le shônen ai dégoulinant de romantisme T_T.  
Quatre : Shin ?  
Shin : Vi ?  
Quatre : Est-ce qu'il va y a voir une suite ?  
Shin : CCHHHHTT ! Tu vas donner de mauvaises idées aux lecteurs !  
Duo : JE VEUX LA SUITE Y A PAS EU DE BISOUS !  
Shin : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire le mot " fin " ?  
Duo : ( aux lecteurs ) forcez-la à écrire la suite... SIOUPLEEE !  
Shin : Duo, viens ici ! J'ai besoin de toi pour finir " Kore wa Aï desu ka " !  
Duo : OSKOUUUUUUUUUUURRR !


End file.
